


B is for Balm

by JaineyBaby



Series: The ABC's of Dormestics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestics, Fluff, John gets revenge for the apricots, John knows it, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Fixation, Sherlock Has It, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold out there and John's lips have gone terribly chapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Balm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! First series. Please be kind. Or tell me what I can do to get better at this. I'm very out of practice. But other than that, Enjoy!!!

The little tube rolled across the desk and collided softly with the side of his hand as it rested next to his mouse. John looked down to gaze at the yellow stick of chap, the bearded man on the front seemed to inspect him back. John licked his lower lip, feeling the skin there drag uncomfortably across the bottom of his tongue. He hadn’t even noticed how bad it had gotten. 

“I think, John, what you are looking for here are the words ‘Thank you, Sherlock’” The tall, dark haired boy leaned against the side of John’s desk, his mouth quirked up into a grin around the rim of his mug. 

John just looked up at him trying to guess at his motive, the blonde pushing the chap stick back and forth beneath his index finger. There was a honeycomb pattern in a slightly darker shade of mustard yellow than the rest of the packaging and a few small bees finished off the design. John couldn’t help but smile a little, while not missing just how tight the skin around him mouth had gotten. 

Oh. Wait! This gave him an idea. 

John took the balm between his fingers and peeled back the seal, getting the cap open with a satisfying little pop. He looked Sherlock dead in those pale blue eyes and smirked as he ran the tip of it across his lips. It stung a little but he made sure to drag it across ever so slowly, watching as the young man next to him stared at him, his coffee mug frozen halfway to his own lips, his eyes following his hands with something John could only begin to guess at. Hunger? 

Take that you smug arse with your damned apricots! He thought with triumph. 

“Thanks, roomie.” John winked and mockingly blew a kiss at Sherlock. 

This seemed to pull him out of his thoughts, coughing, spluttering and managing to slosh the still steaming coffee on his hands and down his front, yelping in surprise. He scowled when John giggled a little but the laugh was infectious and soon the roommates were rolling with laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.


End file.
